1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ornamental support pole for a luminaire or the like and more particularly to a non-tapered and fluted or a tapered and fluted support pole for a luminaire or the like wherein the flutes exhibit a color or finish which is different than the color or finish of the radiused surfaces therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
Support poles for luminaires or the like are normally comprised of a hollow metal pole formed from steel or aluminum. The base of the support pole is normally secured to a suitable foundation or directly embedded in the earth with the upper end of the pole supporting one or more luminaires or the like thereon. In many cases, the entire exterior surface of the pole, including the flutes and the radiused surfaces therebetween, are painted with a single color. In other cases, the pole is not painted at all. It has been found that a highly ornamental support pole is achieved when the flutes of the pole are painted or coated with a paint or coating which is colored or finished differently than the radiused surface therebetween.
An ornamental support pole for a luminaire or the like is described as well as the method of forming the same. In the first method of forming the pole, the pole, which is either tapered or non-tapered, is formed from a metal such as steel or aluminum. The pole is then sanded to remove the die marks therefrom if any are present. A plurality of spaced-apart, longitudinally extending flutes are formed in the pole which define radiused surfaces therebetween. The entire pole is then painted or coated with a liquid paint or coating. The painted pole is then subjected to a sanding operation wherein the paint or coating from the radiused surfaces between and around the flutes is removed and which leaves paint or coating in the flutes. In an optional step, the entire pole is then painted or coated with a transparent, clear translucent, or tinted coating. The end product is a highly ornamental pole wherein the flutes and radiused surfaces therebetween exhibit different colors or finish appearance.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an ornamental support pole for a luminaire or the like as well as the method of forming the same.
A further object of the invention is to provide an ornamental untapered and fluted or tapered and fluted support pole for a luminaire or the like wherein the flutes and the radiused surfaces therebetween exhibit different colors or finish appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.